Talk:Dorrie Hansen
Her name was McGill, and she called herself Lil, but everyone knew her as Nancy Okay, we have a serious problem with the name of John Hansen's wife. When he speaks to her on the phone in Day 4 8:00pm-9:00pm, he clearly calls her "Dorrie." This is confirmed by the closed captioning, although that's not a canon source. The credits for the episode credit her as "Laurie Hansen." This is an OOU source, of course. In the next episode, Meg brings up an LAPD report on her computer screen which gives her name as "Emily Hansen." So which is it? Dorrie, Laurie or Emily? We can say for sure that the current title, Laurie, is the only one that can be discounted, as it's not an IU source. As for the other two, the facts that we have are that her name is "Emily Hansen" in a police report, but her husband calls her "Dorrie." Perhaps "Dorrie" is a nickname. Unless someone has any points to contribute that I'm missing, the only logical thing to do seems to be to move the article to "Emily Hansen," making the other two redirects, and make a note that John calls her "Dorrie." And of course, a background note about the name confusion and sources. Agreed? --Proudhug 04:46, 9 October 2008 (UTC) : I agree. It will be an assumption any way we construe it, but it's clearly a safer assumption to move her article as if the police report was correct and Dorrie was a nickname, than vice versa. I'd also definitely rule out "Laurie" since it just wasn't used. 04:53, 9 October 2008 (UTC) :: Wait, I take that back. It has been confirmed IU that Tony's first name really was Anthony, but we still label his article as Tony because that's how he's addressed in the show. Wouldn't this be a similar case? We go with Dorrie because that's how she's addressed, and the other two are redirects and we just make note of them. 17:14, 16 March 2009 (UTC) No, we list him as "Tony" because that's what he's most commonly referred to as. Hansen's wife is referred to only twice (once verbally and once in text), and by different names each time. Therefore, we refer to the most "proper" name, which is likely "Emily." --Proudhug 17:24, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : But doesn't he repeat "Dorrie" over and over again? It was many times verbally. 17:49, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Haha, I'd still count that as one occurance, wouldn't you? --Proudhug 17:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : It was during the same conversation, sure, but that's how she's known in the show. It seems extremely out-of-place to use the totally obscure proper name, that only appeared once on a sheet of paper, after the nickname was the only name spoken and was utilized repetitively. How about this: the page is moved to Dorrie Hansen, but her intro gets the line Emily "Dorrie" Hansen was the wife of... and we put that 3-part name in the infobox too. 18:04, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Remember there would be redirects from Dorrie and Laurie. I realize we'd be going with a somewhat obscure source for moving the article to Emily, but policy-wise, I can't see how we could make it fit. --Proudhug 15:21, 25 March 2009 (UTC) : I still believe it's strongly defensible to move this character to Dorrie Hansen since it was the most prominent name of all three, using the common nickname standard. The alternative is to have it located at an ultra-obscure name... which would be fine if John didn't say "Dorrie" like 5 times! Since it's been more than two years I will make the move soon unless someone objects. 04:23, September 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree with the move to Dorrie Hansen, as it is most commonly used name, and if we went with the name given in the most "official" context we'd have to do the same for Anthony Almeida, Kimberly Bauer etc. I think--Acer4666 11:42, September 15, 2011 (UTC)